Blake (Blaine Jake)
by maxgleek01
Summary: This is Blaine's Diary and it tells the story of how these two love birds fell in love during Blaine's Senior Year
1. Chapter 1

Dear Diary

Today happened something I never thought it was possible.

It all started this afternoon when I was walking to the Choir Room. I was hurrying because I was discussing _The Great Gatsby_ with my Literature teacher after the class had finished, so I was late to rehearsal. I was running so fast that I didn't notice Jake was standing in the middle of the hallway and I crashed with him. We both fell to the floor and all my books and papers went flying all over the place.

"Jake! I'm sorry, I didn't see you there" I apologized and started to pick up my things from the floor.

"No problem. It was my fault as well. I was distracted" he said with his deep voice and offered me his hand to stand up, smiling as he always does. I never looked at Jake so closely until that moment. It was until today that I noticed how lovely are those brown eyes of him and how radiant and white is that smile. He could do advertisements of toothpaste.

"Thank you" I said, smiling back at him. His hand was big and warm. It took me a moment to realize I hadn't let his hand go after he had lifted me up the ground. I was about to enter into the Choir Room but his voice stopped me again.

"You forgot this" he said, showing a notebook in his hands.

"Thanks! That's my diary" I said, slightly blushing.

"I didn't know you kept a diary" he said in amusement.

"You should, too. Some years for now, I might like to remember how did I enjoy my Senior Year at McKinley, and with my Diary at hand I won't have any problem with it."

"I've never thought about it" he admitted. "Thanks for the tip, dude. Can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure."

"Could you stay at the Choir Room after rehearsal? I have something to ask you."

"Of course I can!" I offered cheerfully and opened the door. Then we both entered into the Choir Room at last.

"Sorry for the delay, Mr. Schue, we had an accident."

"That's alright" he said, and waited until we both had taken a seat to give an announcement to the Glee Club. "This year, Principal Figgins decided to make a Music Festival at McKinley to raise money for the Arts Department. The Glee Club is in charge of the activity, so he asked me to choreograph some songs based on a topic… of your preference" we cheered at this point of his speech. Tina recommended Asian Culture. I suggested a contemporary version of Alice in Wonderland and most of the club agreed with me, so we started working on the songs and the set list.

I saw Kitty whispering in Jake's ear a couple of times and resting her head on his shoulder, but he seemed uncomfortable.

I waited for Jake after rehearsal, as I promised I would. He looked around to make sure nobody was left outside the Choir Room and then stood next to me. He seemed nervous, which makes him look cute.

"Blaine… I have something to ask you."

"You know I would do anything for you" I said staring at him.

"I need help… with Literature. I know you're pretty good at it… but I don't like to read. I didn't read _The Great Gatsby_ and next week we have a test and I don't want to fail again."

"Jake, you can study with me if you want. I can help you get good grades. Plus, we could always have fun while studying."

He was very grateful after I offered him my help, so he gave me a big warm hug. I closed my eyes and held him back. He smelled good.

And that was how I discovered I have a crush on Jake Puckerman.


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Diary

I never thought studying would be so entertaining (if you know what I mean)!

After school, Jake and I headed to my house, where he's never been before.

"Wow" he exclaimed when he entered into the living room. "This is beautiful. I never thought you could have such a rustic home in the middle of the city. I love it."

He explored the pine wood walls and the decoration for a while and then we headed to my bedroom, on the second floor.

"Wow, it's hot in here" he said and sat on my bed.

But you're hotter, I thought.

"Yes, it is" I said, awkwardly, and sat next to him.

I spent the next hour and a half explaining the book to Jake. At the beginning, he seemed bored, but then I tried to help him relate the characters with Glee club members and he started to put more attention to it. I liked the way he looked at me when he was focused. I like the way he looks at me. Period.

"And then they discovered this dead woman in the middle of the street and…" I was silenced by his hand, which was put on my mouth, brushing his fingers against my lips.

"I think we have studied a lot for one day" he said. "It's time to take a break. What do you want to do?" He giggled and closed the book on my lap.

"Let's have a Dance-Off!" I exclaimed (since it was the first idea that came up) and turned on the stereo.

"I'm going to kick your ass!" he assured. "I don't want to get my t-shirt all sweaty, do you mind if I take it off?"

"Not at all" I confessed, trying to sound as neutral as possible.

Then he slowly lifted up his t-shirt until it was completely removed to reveal his impressively shaped torso. It was perfectly tanned, and his muscles seemed sculptured by a Greek deity.

"Looking good" I said with my mouth wide opened.

"Thanks, dude" he replied smiling.

We danced for about an hour (Electronic Music, K-Pop, Disco and even a couple of Broadway Hits) until we ended both exhausted. I sat on my bed and he rested his head on my lap.

"It was amazing! You are a really good dancer, too bad I beat you" he teased.

"I'd say it was a tie. You are an excellent dancer, but of course, you already know that." I said and start stroking his hair unconsciously. Instead of making him uncomfortable, he closed his eyes and began to purr like a cat. No shit. He was starting to fall asleep but suddenly he sat next to me.

"It's late. I have to return home now. I had a lot of fun tonight. And your bed's pretty comfortable. I think we should have a sleepover someday."

I smiled.

"Imagine that" he offered. "Just you and I…"

A lot of sceneries crossed my mind.

"…and, why not, Ryder. A dudes' night."

Shit.

"Sure let's have a sleepover this weekend."

SHITSHITSHIT


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Diary

While I was spending time with Jake every afternoon after school, glee club rehearsals became intense.

Marley chose the song "Sweet Dreams" by the Eurythmics when Alice arrives to Wonderland, and, guess what? It's going to be a duet between Marley and me (okay, that sounds like a movie title, I know). Marley is going to play Alice, while I am going to be the Mad Hatter. Mr. Schue is making us learn for this song a choreography he did at Sectionals when he was at glee club, but we did a little twist on the song, to make it more contemporary.

As for Jake, yesterday I taught him about the symbolisms present in _The Great Gatsby_, and the reason why the colors are so important in the descriptions the author gives.

This morning I had the most bizarre experience. It happened at the gym, after my wrestling practice. I was all sweaty and smelly, so I decided to hit the showers, as usual. But this time, they weren't empty.

Jake was fully naked, the hot water hitting his tan skin. I took a deep breath and cleared my throat. Jake was rubbing the soap against his buttocks…. Sweet Lord, his buttocks.

He turned his face slowly to me and smiled.

"Hey, Tutor, what are you doing here?"

"I was about to take a shower… do you mind?"

"Not at all, there is plenty of space."

I smiled and started to remove my clothes slowly. I tried not to look at him, but it was almost impossible. We're just friends, I thought; this is what dudes do. Finally, I pulled off my boxers and jumped into the showers. He looked at me and kept rubbing his butt and his thighs.

"I can't reach my back, would you help me?" He asked and I stared at him blankly.

"S… Sure…" I grabbed the soup and started to rub it against his muscular back. He closed his eyes. He seemed to be enjoying it. I bit my lip and finished the job. I looked down and saw my penis had an erection.

FUCK

I grabbed my towel and left the shower.

"Sorry, I remembered I had to go to the library."

"That's alright, I'll see you around" he winked his eye and left the shower as well.

I wanted him. I wanted him so bad.

At glee club, this afternoon, we chose the song "I Want You" by the Beatles for the moment some zombie-like creatures grab Alice from her friends. The song fit perfectly to my situation and it seemed like I was singing it to Jake. He was really driving me mad. I think Kitty is getting suspicious about my crush, but I don't think that is going to be a problem. She seems nicer now that she's part of the Glee Club.

As you see, diary, I had the most exciting week of my life. Oh, and don't forget tomorrow we are going to have a sleepover at my place. I have a feeling about it.


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Diary,

I couldn't write you yesterday night because I was extremely drunk. That's right, I have a long story to tell you and you are probably not going to believe it.

I started to prepare my house since noon. I cooked some pasta and made some apple juice, my personal favorite. Ryder and Jake arrived at 5 o'clock. I welcomed both of them with a hug.

"Hey dudes!"

"I'm so ready for a guys' sleepover!" Ryder screamed and then he high-fived me. "I brought some booze and scotch" he admitted.

"Cool" I said, but I was a little concerned. The last time I drank was when I almost raped Kurt.

It seemed a rather ordinary sleepover. It was 7 o'clock. So far, we had played video games, we had eaten pizza and now Ryder was opening the first bottle of whisky. I shrugged. I tried not to look uncomfortable, so I looked at Jake, who replied at me with a warm smile. Then, he took a bottle of booze and drank from it.

"Fuck this, give me a drink" I demanded and grabbed the bottle and swallowed the liquid that burned my throat inside out. It felt good. I was feeling good myself. It only meant one thing… It was time for karaoke!

First, Ryder started to sing Honky Tonk Woman. He didn't remember most of the lyrics and then he started to feel dizzy and ran towards my bathroom (but crashed with the wall before getting in). We didn't see Ryder again that night.

"Which song do you want to sing?" Jake asked.

"I feel like singing A Thousand Years…"

"No, try another song. That song reminds me when Marley and I were a thing. I don't want to think about girls tonight."

"I never want to think about girls."

"True that" he giggled. "To make it worse, Kitty has been flirting with me the whole week. I don't know what to do. I can't stand it sometimes. But she's hot. Tina says I should give it a try. I would run the school if I fucked Kitty."

"What? Are you nuts? You can never take advice from a girl. They only think in themselves or in their friends. I'm a dude. And I think if you can't stand her, you don't like her. So make her stop the SHIT." I started to laugh.

"SHIT" I repeated and kept laughing, and started rolling on the floor. Jake sat on top of me.

"Blaine, stop it. I think the alcohol got into your brain too deep. Your laughter's lovely, though. But you might wake your parents up or something."

"What are you talking about? I feel great! Give me more!" I drank some whiskey and put my Beatles records. Then, I sat with Jake on my bed and started to talk about everything. I don't remember everything we talked about… I was terribly drunk, after all.

"I want to remember this tomorrow" said Jake and took out his phone. "Smile" he said and took a picture of both of us. "You look handsome there" he added.

I blushed and stretched my legs. It wasn't my imagination. Jake was flirting with me.

"Do you think Ryder died?" he asked.

"I don't know" I said. "But I've never felt more alive in my entire life."

I wrapped my arm around him and he gave me a big hug.

"I feel like I'm just starting to live" he said, to my amazement. "I see things with more clarity now. I don't know why I never paid attention to that beautiful smile you have, or those sweet puppy eyes or that…" he held my hand. "… That soft skin, delightful to touch."

I smiled and looked at him and started to get my face closer to his.

"I want to try something" he added. Try me, I thought. And he did.

He pressed his lips against mine. I closed my eyes and trapped his mouth in mine and started kissing me as if my life depended on that. Maybe tonight, it did. Then I ran my fingers through his hair, it felt like a sponge. I loved it and kept touching it while I pulled him closer, keeping him on top of me as I continued kissing his mouth and my hands reached his shirt.

I threw his shirt to the floor and my fingers explored his body while he ripped off my shirt. I really liked that shirt, but I wouldn't let that spoil the moment. I rubbed my body against his and felt the warmth coming from him. It was as if I belonged there with him and I realized it until that moment. He wrapped our bodies in a blanket, where we kept touching every muscle in ourselves and my mouth kissed his entire face. The bottle fell to the floor, but it wasn't the noisiest sound at the moment; Jake's hands reached my pants and unzipped them and he started to touch my penis, which made me moan loudly. I grabbed his ass and removed his shorts slowly as I enjoyed his flesh in my hands.

I never thought I was going to make love to Jake that night, while Abbey Road played in the background. I groaned when he penetrated me the first time and held my pillow as he kept moving inside of me and I enjoyed his sweaty weight on me. We kept moving as one until Jake began to feel sleepy.

"Blaine, I… need to sleep… You're beautiful."

He rested his head on my chest and closed his eyes. I stroke his hair softly and looked at the ceiling, as I listened to his snoozing sounds, until the sun entered through my window and dawn came.


End file.
